Ny'kara
Appearance A white colored Skylion, which she is pure white like a white house cat. Her whole body is white. She has a light grey raven-like beak and small house cat ears. She has a tail that much resembles a lion except the fur on the tuft is fan shaped. She is currently 19 years old. Her height is 5'10 and weight is 127lbs. She has a crest that is made of feathers that is somewhat long and first stars going upwards and slowly bends downwards. (like hair would) Her eyes are tropical aquamarine ocean colored. She has A-B cup breasts and she wears a pendent of aquamarine and sapphire, which her father have her that on her 13th birthday. Personality Caring, pacified, nice, timid and serious is mostly what she is. She also often oppressive and tends to be extremely hard on herself. She can also get impatient if you're wasting her time and is nostalgic; often thinking about her mother and other past events. She is very kind and gentle. In fact she really doesn't like the use of weapons and she would basically do anything to and beg to not use a weapon of any type. (Well I'll explain it here briefly, simply for one half, it's because her mother did die by getting shot by a poisoned crossbow. For the other half, she is pacified and believes weapons shouldn't be used for hateful and harmful purposes.) She is not a person to just walk up to and spark up a conversation with, since she is timid and will often refuse to talk with you and she may think that you're wasting her time. However to those who she does know, she is caring and will help them all she can. She also hold grudges and will remember almost any event that she knows is important. If you hurt her very badly, she might get her revenge. But that's very rare for revenge, she just remembered it and holds on to that moment. So think of her as a two sided coin with a white side and a grey side. She can be nice, caring, welocming and friendly while she can be oppressive, pessimistic, timid, impatient and unhumored. Career Well she isn't the one who works since she usually takes care of her childern Kayrea and Hevuyline. Her mate Rayven does the work instead. But however she sometimes does temporarily jobs which only last about a day or two, to help raise money. Mostly she prefers cooking, botany and exploration jobs. Relationships and Marriage She is married to a female Skylion named Rayven. (Yes she's homosexual) She loves her mate to the very heart. She tends to care for her mate while Rayven isn't feeling well or upset. But it's harder for Rayven to cheer up Ny'kara though. However they really do try their best to keep each other happy. They love hugging and kissing each other a lot. They don't really do anything sexual to each other. Yes they do mate sometimes but very rarely and in extreme moderation. Enough Said. Children: Yes they do have two kiddies. A girl named Hevuyline (Hey-boo-line) and a boy named Kayrea. (K-AIR-ee) They did adopt them since they can't…naturally acquire childern. Friends: Teasu Other She try's to avoid eating meat at all costs but she knows that won't happen. She will only eat meat once or very rarely twice a week. The rest of her melas are fully vegetable, fruit, herb and grains. However she does like nuts and seeds so she may have found a way to not eat meat since nuts are good sources of protein. She was born in the Aughtor Jungle. She prefers to wear purple, teal, blue, cyan and purple tones. She doesn't like red tones so please don't make her wear them. She'll often wear a slim bra and shorts as she really hates pants. She doesn't like shoes, sockings or anything on the feet and upper ankles.